spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Crab People
Crab People are characters in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' and ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. They are a race of humanoid crabs that live underground. Appearance Crab People look like giant anthropomorphic crabs, with four legs, pincers for hands, and extra pairs of legs on their backs and stomachs. They have beady black eyes on stalks, two pairs of antennae (one behind their eyes and one on their face, resembling a mustache), and jagged mouths. They come in a wide variety of colors, tending towards shades of red and brown. Role South Park: The Stick of Truth Crab People serve no real role in the storyline, and only one appears in the game. After learning the Nagasaki fart, the New Kid can break the rock blocking the path to a Crab Person in the cave portion of the sewers, and talk to him to friend him on Facebook. South Park: The Fractured But Whole Crab People return with greater prominence in this game, acting as an enemy faction. They first appear during (You Can) Call On Me, having replaced the staff of D-Mobile to cancel Call Girl's Wi-Fi plan. When Call Girl and The New Kid investigate D-Mobile, the Crab People attempt to fool them (poorly), only to blow their cover when Call Girl rejects their offer of a 5 GB data plan. They attack the heroes alongside their Manager, King Crab, only to be defeated and battered into retreat. Before his explosive demise, King Crab mentions that his people were acting on behalf of "Mr. Conner", presumably to hinder the heroes' investigation into his plans by disabling Call Girl's access to social media. Following these events, Crab People appear in the overworld as enemy encounters, mainly around the lake. By Chapter 4, they have united with other enemies of the newly-merged Freedom Pals in a bid to stop their hunt for Mitch Conner, beginning with a Crab Person joining Mercedes, Mr. Kim, the leader of the Sixth Graders, and a Redneck in their joint assault on The New Kid outside of Tweek Bros. Coffee. Quotes Field/Story Battle * New wave, Bringing the Crunch ** "Submit, foolish vertebrate!" * Turn start ** "Taste like crab, kill like people." ** "Fight like crab, kill all people." ** "KILL THE PEOPLE!" * Turn start and attacked ** "Cease your aggression!" * After using Double Claw ** "The human spawn is delicate!" * After using Vicious Snipping ** "Look at how man bleeds so easily!" ** "I shall make a sandwich of your flesh and eat it for lunch tomorrow!" * After using Vicious Snipping and Crab Loogie ** "Your shell is so soft and weak!" * Enemy defeated ** "None of your body parts shall go to waste!" * Attacked ** "Curse you and your hurtful man-tricks!" ** "I shall divide you into smaller pieces for consumption!" ** "OUR EVIL PLANS ARE UNTHWARTABLE!" ** "That's inappropriate!" * Bleeding ** "MY BLOOD FLOWS LIKE SEAWATER!" Facebook Messages Gallery Crab People Fight.jpg Crab people.jpg Crab people.png Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme_14_(Crab_People_King_Crab)|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * The Crab People were originally meant to be a boss fight in The Stick of Truth, but it was cut during development. * In The Fractured But Whole, Crab People are an option for the New Kid's Kryptonite on their Character Sheet. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Scrapped Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Non-Quest characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Enemies